My Little Pony: A human's world
by Admirer Boy
Summary: Celestia finds a wounded human in the lake near Canterlort. Even though she's not sure what to do but she decides to help him. for some reason she felt compassionate for the human. Who knows how and why he's here? But there is someone who is not happy with his presence in Equestria. Someone Chaotic (Rated T for death scenes in later chapters)


**Note: This is a new story I was thinking about. I think this is somewhat inspired by a video game. I really didn't remember that one's name. I honestly not sure where I got the idea for this but I'm doing it anyways.**

 **Prologue**

That was a normal day in Canterlort. Celestia had come out to rise the sun. As sun appeared from the horizon its light started to spread everywhere waking up the sleeping ponies all over Equestria. It was a normal beginning till Celestia noticed a strange thing floating in the lake near Canterlort Castle. Just out of curiosity she decided to go there and see what exactly that was. As she went there she was amazed to see that

"Am I dreaming, or he is what I'm thinking he's." She gasped

She saw that was a human child around twelve years old. He was floating on a piece flat wood piece wearing a T shirt which was stained with blood spots and a ragged trouser. He was unconscious and also hurt. But the oddest thing was that why he was there in such condition. His head was bleeding and he need help. So Celestia decided to do what any kind pony did in such condition. She took him to Canterlort castle to patch his wounds up.

She placed human on her back and went to castle.

"Human, if I'm right then they were disappeared a long ago. How in Equestria he reached here in such an awful condition." She thought as she headed back to the Castle

As she was heading back to Castle she noticed that human is making whining sounds. She suddenly felt a soft grip on her back as she heard a heart breaking cry

"I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die." He whispered

"Don't worry little human, I'll not let you die." She said

At last she reached in Castle. With human child on her back she went straight to a bedroom and laid him on the bed and patched his wounds. She decided to tell Luna about this

"How is that possible sister? Humans haven't been seen since two thousand years."

"I don't know. When I found him he was floating on a piece of wood. He was murmuring in sleep that he don't want to die again and again."

"This… is so awful. Why in the world somepony want to kill a child."

"I think we have to wait for him to wake up to ask him that."

They waited for him to wake up. Suddenly he started to make crying sounds again. How heart-breaking those sounds were.

"Someone please save me. I'm drowning, I'm drowning." He started to scream violently

"Don't worry little one, you're not drowning. You're safe now." Said Celestia rubbing her cheeks and hair with her hoof.

"Mommy is that you?" He said touching her hoof with his fingers.

Celestia felt so bad for the small creature. How he was crying and thinking that she's his mother.

He slightly opened his eyes and see a large equine figure in front of him. Pure white coat, fluttering light rainbow coloured mane and tail and sun mark at her flank. Not only had this but she also had a Unicorn horn and wings. And another figure just like the first one only this was slightly smaller than her, her coat was dark blue, blue mane, and a crescent moon on her flank. Celestia spoke to him with motherly manner

"Are you okay little one."

He got scared to see a talking equine figure and curled himself in a short ball like shape. He pressed his knees against his chest and covered his eyes with his tiny hands and started to say

"This's just a dream. This's just a dream." Again and again

Celestia and Luna looked towards each other with surprised expressions. Then again boy uncovered his eyes and saw the same equine figure he saw before.

"Are you… Are you real?" He asked in a shivering voice

"Don't be scare little one. We'll not hurt you." Said Celestia coming closer to him and nuzzling his hairs with her hoofs

Boy felt a little comfort at this. And he started to cool down a little. Then he suddenly asked

"Who are you? Where am I now? Can you please tell me?"

"Well, I'm Celestia the Princess of Day, she's my sister Luna the Princess of Night. And you're in our beloved land of Equestria. Now can you tell us your name?"

"M… my name's Ce… Celesto."

"Your name is much like mine. Well, Celesto do you remember how you get here?"

He shook his head "I just remember a sharp pain in my head and waking up here. I do… don't remember anything else." He touch his head with his hand and felt a bandage on it.

"So, you don't remember anything." Asked Luna

"No, I really remember anything. You'll not really hurt me. Do you?" He asked in a little frightened manner

"No, dear Celesto we'll not hurt you in any way. Besides nopony will hurt you here. You're absolutely safe here." Said Celestia

He felt a relief at this. And suddenly he felt his tummy was trembling. He placed a hand on his tummy and looked towards the sisters with a blush on his face

"Well, it looks like somepony's hungry. You rest here until I bring something edible for you. Okay." Celestia said

Boy give a shake to his head as assurance.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said and went towards the Royal Kitchen where Luna was standing beside the Celesto's bed.


End file.
